Bloodclan Reborn
by pabi123
Summary: After the young siblings who's coloration has been altered by their very own twolegs, Stream and Blaze, run away from the home they've lived in longest to find a better place to live they come across friends, foes, and more adventure than they could have dreamed. Please enjoy my first warriors fanfiction! C:
1. Prologue

Bloodclan Reborn

Prologue

"Take the kits and run!" Ice yowled to his mate, Poppy. A flood was coming; he could smell it on the wind. Ice was a strong, gray-blue cat. He and Poppy lived near the mountains, where there was rumored to be a settlement of 'tribe' cats. There was a river flowing next to the mountains. Ice and Poppy found a good-sized cave next to it. There was a Fox occupying it at the time, but they drove it out with ease. Poppy was a slender, black she-cat. When you looked at her in the right light, her pelt had small hints of red glimmering off of it. A few moons after they settled into the cave, Poppy had given birth to four kits. The weakest, a silver tom with black stripes named Leaf had died the night he was born. The other three, Blaze, Stream and Sage, remained alive. Ice thrust Sage at Poppy. "Take her. I'll carry Blaze and Stream." He said, glancing around nervously. "Ice…we'll be okay, won't we?" Ice mewed, her eyes dark with worry. "You said that the flood will be big. What if we drown?" "We won't drown." Ice replied firmly, even though doubt flickered across his complexion for a moment. He truthfully had no idea whether they'd survive this. The kits were barely old enough to play, let alone swim if they dropped them! _I guess we'll make sure not to drop them. _Ice though desperately. "We need to get moving." He mewed, picking up Sage and Blaze by their scruffs. Poppy nodded, and carried Stream likewise. They set out slowly, weighed down by the kits. As they made progress away from the river, it got easier. "I'm hungry!" Sage mewled. Ice heard Poppy force a reassuring purr to her, as if to say they'd stop soon. Ice shivered against the cold rain that beat against his pelt. It was early newleaf, so it was still cold from leaf-bare. A few minutes after, he heard Poppy stop walking. There was a faint rumbling in the distance. "We have to stop for a moment!" She said, her eyes wide with horror. "Sage went limp from the cold. She needs to take a break." Ice sighed, setting down Steam and Blaze, curling his tail around them to keep them warm. "All right, but only for a few heartbeats. The flood's almost reached us." Poppy curled up around Sage, licking her vigorously. Soon she stopped and looked up, her ears flat against her head. "Ice!" She yowled as a wave of icy cold water hit them dead on.

. . .

Poppy spluttered, looking around. She gasped for breath, trying to locate her kits and mate. "Ice!" She yowled. "Stream! Blaze! Sage!" She bent over to cough, and a moment later threw up river water. Poppy stood back up and prowled around, looking for her family. She gasped as she spotted a limp blue-gray pelt among the debris. She ran toward it, and recognized it as Sage. She needed Sage's pelt, and the small she-cat coughed up a bit of water. "Mama," She choked out feebly. "It's so cold, and I'm hungry…" Poppy curled around her kit, trying to warm her. She choked back a sob when she saw Sage was no longer breathing. Poppy got to her feet numbly, and dug a small hole with her claws. She laid Sage's dead body in it gingerly. "Be safe, my kit." Poppy whispered before covering her. She padded away to look for her mate and other kits, her tail dragging on the ground behind her.

. . .

Ice carried Blaze to where his sister sat. All three had made it out of the flood mainly unharmed, save a few cuts and bruises. "Father, where's Sage?" Stream mewed, glancing up at Ice with beautiful dark blue eyes. Ice's whiskers twitched when he saw how much her eyes were like her mother's. "I don't know." He mewed. "I have to go find her and Poppy. You two wait her. Do _not _go anywhere!" He gave them both a stern glance, than looked down at Blaze. "I'm trusting you to look out for your sister. I know you both are responsible, but you _are _her big brother." Blaze had been the first born of the litter, and Stream the third. Sage had been second, while Leaf had been born last. He gave them both a firm lick between their ears. "You can do that, right?" He asked Blaze. "O-Of course!" The small tom squeaked. "I mean, yes, father." Blaze gave his chest fur a few embarrassed licks, and Ice padded away. Ice's pace quickened when he heard a cat shrieking, and sounds of fighting. "Poppy!" He yowled desperately, glancing around. He ran ahead and spotted her, engaged in a fight with a large badger that must've come crawling out of the woods after the flood. He flung himself at the badger as Poppy crumpled to the ground, slashing its neck open. The badger stumbled, and collapsed near a fallen tree. Ice ran to Poppy, inspecting her wounds. He saw blood gushing out of a cut on her flank, mixing with the water under her. "This is all my fault," Ice murmured. "I should've come sooner." Poppy purred, and glanced up at him weakly. "No," She croaked. "I would be…crowfood if you hadn't…come then." She coughed, and blood splattered the ground. "D-Did you find Sage?" Ice stammered, licking her head. "Yes. She's dead…" Poppy murmured. "I'm so…sorry…" She managed to mew weakly, and then went limp. Ice let out a mournful yowl.

. . .

"Father, where are we going?" Stream mewed as they walked along the twolegplace. She and Blaze pressed together, their eyes wide with fear as a monster shot by them. "We're almost there." Ice promised. A day had passed since the flood, and Ice had decided he couldn't take care of the two kits if they didn't have a mother. The two weren't old enough to eat prey, and he was a tom; he had no milk to give them. The trio arrived next to a tall twoleg den with a beautiful garden. Food bowls sat near the door, saying the twolegs living inside the den supported cats. "Why are we at a twoleg den?" Blaze asked. Ice didn't reply. He picked Blaze up, and boosted him over the small, white picket fence. He did the same to Stream. He turned, and ran away.

He never came back.


	2. Chapter 1

_SURPRISE! I told someone this chapter would be out tomorrow. I have to admit, I lied. :P Anyway, I got so excited about writing the first chapter, naturally, I HAD to write it! Enjoy!_

Bloodclan Reborn

Stream glanced around nervously, to make sure her twolegs weren't watching. Then she leapt at the arm of the sofa, ripping the stuffing out of it with one swift swipe of her claws. "Stream!" Blaze hissed, flicking his ears. "You _know _we're not supposed to do that! What if they come back? They might make us a different color again, or worse!" After Stream and Blaze had been abandoned at the twoleg den almost ten moons ago, the twolegs living in the den had dipped them in foul-smelling colored liquid. Stream, before the process was all white and Blaze was all black. Now, Stream's tail tip was dark blue, and got lighter halfway down her tail so it looked like a paint chip you can buy at Home Depot or Lowes (the cat's know nothing of these stores. I'm just trying to give you a good image of what she looks like, okay? .3.). She also had been given stripes that were the same coloration as her tail, ranging from dark to light. Her chest fur and paws had been dyed navy blue. The exact same thing had happened to Blaze, except red instead of blue, and his paws weren't painted. "They won't change us again." Stream mewed flatly. "We already look like mousebrains. Prey would be able to see us coming from fox-lengths away! And besides, I'll tell them Tom wrecked the sofa, not that they'll understand." Tom was a kittypet that Stream and Blaze shared the den with. He was a fat ginger tom with white stripes. Very lazy, he didn't do much more than sleep and eat. Stream walked to the door and stared outside. She gazed longingly at a rabbit that scurried to the shade of a bush, wanting nothing more than to sink her teeth into it. "I hate this, Stream. It's horrible. The food's horrible. Tom is horrible. The twolegs are horrible. If we stay here, we'll just turn into soft kittypets, too!" Blaze mewed angrily, lashing his tail. Stream nodded her agreement. "We have to escape." She said adamantly, whirling to face her brother. "The twolegs always come back to the den around sunset with their pelt-wraps full of food. Maybe we can create a distraction and slip out then!" Stream's dark blue eyes glittered with excitement at the thought of leaving the den. Blaze's green eyes lit up and he nodded enthusiastically. "What are you two yammering about now?" A reproachful voice scorned. A moment later Tom walked into the room slowly, weighed down by his round belly. "You two are like blackbirds!" He scoffed. "Always chattering away about something or another. Why not just relax for once?" Tom stretched and yawned, and then he caught sight of the sofa's arm. "Stream, have you been using that for battle practice again? Not that you need to fight! When I was a kit, there were no fights! Except between my parents. They fought all the time! In fact, there was this one time…" As Tom started rambling about his story, Stream and Blaze exchanged a quick glance. They nodded at each other quickly. "Actually, Tom…" Blaze mewed. Tom cocked his head. "What?" He mewed, sounding interested. "We're leaving," Stream mewed. "Tonight. But, we need your help." Tom looked horrified as Stream and Blaze explained their plan. "…And we need _you_ to create a distraction!" Blaze mewed, matter-of-factly. Tom shook his head. "You two are really that miserable here? I like it. I get fed, I can sleep all I want…what more do you two want from life?" He cocked his head again curiously. "How about _freedom?_" Stream blurted, lashing her tail. "I suppose the twolegs are nice enough, but they never let us outside! Not even once! Please…we're not asking you to go…just help us." Stream's eyes glittered pleadingly. Tom sighed. "Fine, if it's what you two want." He conceded. Stream ran up to the old tom and gave his muzzle a thank-you lick, and Blaze purred happily. After the conversation, Stream and Blaze curled up together under the sofa for a nap. They would need all the energy they could get to go through with this.

. . .

Blaze normally woke after his sister, but as a beam of the setting sun hit his face dead on, he squinted and leapt to his paws. Quickly realizing what time it was, he bent over his sister. "Stream!" He hissed. "Wake up! It's almost time!" Stream blinked wearily, and got to her paws wearily. "Ok," She mewed, shaking out her pelt and leaving a light dusting of blue-and-white fur on the couch. Blaze hopped down, going to awaken Tom. The lazy tom was always sleeping when he wasn't eating or being annoyed by the loud siblings. "Go wait in the kitchen, okay?" Blaze mewed to Stream. She nodded, and then padded off to do just that. Blaze prodded Tom in the side with his paw. "Get up!" He grumbled. "We don't have all day, you know." Tom stood up wearily and stretched. "I know, I know," He grumbled. "Let's get this over with." The two toms padded to the kitchen, which was also where the front door was. Blaze crept over to where Stream was crouching and took his place next to her. A few heartbeats later, the door opened and their twolegs came in. Tom fluffed his fur out, making him seem extra cute and fluffy, and purred loudly. "Where have you been?" He mewed at the twolegs. "I've been waiting this whole time!" He purred louder, weaving between their legs while they rubbed his head affectionately. "_Now!_" Stream hissed to Blaze. In unison, they darted past the twolegs and out the door. Blaze hesitated at the door for a minute, looking at Tom. "Thanks," He mewed. "Maybe you aren't so horrible after all." Tom nodded his goodbye and Blaze took off after his sister.

. . .

"We have to rest," Stream panted. They'd been walking for hours; it was almost sunset of the next day. They'd only rested once, and that was to hunt. They were both surprisingly good, for never having hunted before. Blaze was fast and quiet while Stream was cunning and had a good sense of smell. They made a great hunting team. "Look!" Blaze mewed excitedly, pointing down with his tail. They were standing on top of a hill, looking down at a massive lake. A barn was near one side, complete with stables; there was a marsh, a forest, a river, a moor, and, in the lake itself, was an island. Stream loved the way the lake looked, with the sunset reflecting off of the surface. "Let's find somewhere to stay for the night; we'll hunt in the morning." Blaze nodded his agreement, so the two of them padded down the hill. They burrowed under a bush, and fell asleep. In the morning when Stream awoke, an odd scent greeted her. It was unfamiliar, tinged with traces of many cats. She shrugged and crawled out from under the bush. She sniffed the air, looking for signs of prey, when she noticed sleek red, brown, and orange pelts slipping all around her and her sleeping brother, surrounding them. They snarled, and Stream unsheathed her claws. She growled at them in warning. That finally awoke Blaze, who climbed out from under the bush and glared at the creatures. "Blaze," Stream whispered. "Run. As far as you can. Go."

"But I can-"

"No! You _have _to go. NOW!"

"I want to fight!"

"Leave NOW!"

Stream's last command came out more of a snarl. Blaze looked hurt and angry, his ears flat on his head. He turned, and ran into the forest. Now that he was out of the way, Stream could really unleash her lust for battle. She took in a deep breath, staring at the creatures. There were at least fifteen. _Here we go, _she thought nervously. Then she charged forward, swiping her razor-sharp claws at the first creature. Her claws connected with its neck, and it collapsed in a pool of blood that was staining her blue paws crimson. She ignored this, however, and threw herself at another. She sunk her teeth deep into its back. She heard a sickening crack where its spine was, and it went limp. She raced around in a frenzy, wiping the creatures out as if they were no more of a threat then Mice. Finally, she faced the last creature. Bigger than the others, it towered over her at least four times her size (for Stream was not the biggest cat). Fear in its eyes, it backed away, tail between its legs. "Oh, no," Stream said in a singsongy voice. "I won't let you get away from me." She lunged forward, sinking her teeth into its throat, yanking the whole thing out. She spat the blood from her mouth, and looked around. The whole area was a bloodbath. The creature's bodies littered the area, scarlet blood dripping from their matted pelts. Stream's sly smile melted into an expression of confusion and fear. "What did I…what just…?" She murmured. She cast a glance at the barn, only to see a Black and White tom staring at her through narrowed eyes. Stream's ears were flat against her head when she fled the battlescene.


End file.
